


Before John Watson

by havetardiswilltimetravel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coma, Love, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetardiswilltimetravel/pseuds/havetardiswilltimetravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock thinks of his life before he had met John while his friend lies in a coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before John Watson

 

  
Inspired by the photo manip ["Please Wake Up"](http://havetardiswilltimetravel.tumblr.com/post/50381538706/before-john-watson-there-was-nothing-but-the) by [havetardiswilltimetravel](havetardiswilltimetravel.tumblr.com)

* * *

Before John Watson, there was nothing but the cases. The hunt. The game. The expectations so often brought down by mediocrity and small minds. The cases - what he lived for. All that he lived for. Before John Watson, there was nothing but the next big thrill. The waiting. The frustration. The headaches. The dark days. Nothing but the time in between. Stagnant and stale and unacceptable. 

Before John Watson, there was nothing but what would make it stop. Nothing but that which made his brain race, crystalize and spark back into everything it was supposed to be, that which took note of the dull and found the intricacies, rendered it fine...acceptable...good. Benzoylmethyl ecogine. C17H21N04. Odorless, white, perfect, cocaine. Mixed, a steady hand, find the vein, and...

Before John Watson, there was nothing. Nothing that mattered. Because he'd realized, through the days and days he'd been sitting, watching his friend's prone form, pale hand clutching one with slightly less pallor...as he'd murmured reasons to stay, to wake up, to come back and whispered admissions of things he never thought he would say, secrets and vows, as if it would make a difference...he'd realized...if he lost John Watson...he would be lost...and then...then there would be nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure yet, but I might continue this...


End file.
